When it rains
by Solo-dono
Summary: Demyx reflects Roxas' leaving the Organization in a way only he could  in song.


**A/N:** You'll find that the lyrics call for a girl called Rachael. Please, allow Demyx a creative license - he is NOT singing about a girl named Rachael. Also. When I write Sombodys and Nobodys; know that I do in fact know my grammar. I know this is not right; but since Demyx is classified as a Nobody and Sora as a Sombody it doesn't make sense to change it to Nobodies and Somebodies….at least it doesn't in my mind.

The song is 'Rachael' by: "She Wants Revenge"

When it rains

Demyx stood on the rooftops on the various skyscrapers that littered The World that Never Was, his Sitar in hand. The rain fell from the sky, like it always did; it never stopped raining here. It was like the world was crying for the Nobodys that inhabited it. The beings that could not cry for themselves, that could not even feel or live for themselves.

For they were not even supposed to exist.

The sitarist tossed his head back and let the rain fall down his face. Below him Axel was yelling after Roxas, the youngest Nobody was planning to leave the Organization and his choice was causing such a confusing reaction from Axel.

The red haired Nobody was acting like a human; his 'emotions' going right through Roxas and up to Demyx.

The dirty-blonde Nobody closed his eyes, letting Axel's 'feelings' fill him. He raised his sitar and began to play -- visions flying across his closed eyelids like a projector as he sang.

'_There__'__s a poem that she wrote and hid it under the mattress,_

_and if you find it please leave it alone._

_With a picture she took of a girl on the subway,_

_with orange barrettes and the saddest face she__'__s ever known.__'_

Roxas stood on top of the clock tower to twilight town, a small and sad smile ghosting his lips. Below him stood three children is age; he would often come to watch them, he was envious of the three. Envious that they could run and laugh without a second thought.

However…it seemed the three were having a fight, the girl in the group ran off with a shout, and soon Roxas followed her without a second thought. The girl, Olette, sat on the steps to the train station, tears running down her face.

Something about her face, her tears intrigued Roxas, he took a picture of her before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

The boy sat in his room clutching the picture of the crying girl. It was then he decided to look more into the emotions Somebodys possessed.

He pulled out a piece of paper and began to write.

'A far off memory that's like a scattered dream.

a scattered dream that's like a far off memory.

I want to line the pieces up--

Yours and mine.'

He looked the paper over, not sure where the words had come from before slipping the paper and the picture of the girl under his mattress. For he knew if someone were to find out about his plan, Xemnas would not be happy.

'_As Rachael starts to wonder was it hers to begin with,_

_or was the memory from someone else__'__s sleep._

_Cause there__'__s a hole in her heart that still harbors a question, _

_whose answer just might break it so she__'__s hanging on._

_At least it__'__s hers to keep.__'_

Roxas stood in the white room filled with Namine's drawings, although there were not many he knew that soon the room would be filled. Filled with pictures Roxas felt connected too…almost like they would have something to do with him…

'_So I asked her__…_

"_What if this does not belong to you,_

_and all the things you thought were true turned out to just be someone else__'__s lies.__"'_

Axel yelled at a stoic Roxas, the boy had just explained to Axel about all the memories he had from when we was a somebody.

'_Baby this does not belong to you,_

_this does not belong to you,_

_this does no belong to you.__'_

'_There__'__s a fleck in her eyes that no one ever noticed,_

_a pretty birthmark for such a beautiful face.__'_

Demyx watched as Roxas left for another mission, the water elementalist had noticed the growing hesitation and…maybe even fear in the younger boy's eye each time he was given a mission….

Demyx asked Axel about it later, the pyromaniac laughed it off. "Nobodys don't feel Demyx, you must be imagining it."

'All the men form her past seem to have left her abandoned,

I guess there's some thing that you can never erase.'

However, Demyx wasn't imagining it. Soon all the other Nobodys had noticed it, even Axel.

Roxas receive longer and harder missions. When he was given a chance to rest, no one would talk to him; save for Demyx, Axel and Naminé.

'I've seen her play with her hair in a moment of tension,

I've seen her with her guard down ready to cry.'

Demyx lay on his bed holding a shaking Roxas. The isolation had begun to take a toll on the boy; he had shown up at the Nocturne's door clutching his hair with watering eyes.

The adolescent had said he had tried to talk to Axel, only to be turned away.

"You brought it on yourself Roxas, just forget about Sora and these 'memories' you have. They're Sora's, not yours."

'_But there__'__s a whole in her heart that still harbors the question,_

_whose answer just might break it, still she__'__s hanging on.__'_

Roxas continued to go to every mission assigned to him.

It was obvious that the missions were assigned to break him; both physically and mentally.

'_Cause no one wants to die._

_Then she asked me,_

"_What is this does not belong to you,_

_and all the things you thought were true,_

_turned out to just be someone else__'__s lies.__"'_

When Roxas had asked Demyx that, the sitarist hadn't known how to respond. He just pulled the boy into his arms and held him until Roxas fell asleep.

'_Baby this does not belong to you,_

_this does not belong to you,_

_this does not belong to you.__'_

Demyx wished he had told the boy sooner…That he should forget about Sora and live his life the best he could as a Nobody….now it was too late.

"You're mine's made up?" Axel asked as he leaned against the building Demyx was singing on top off.

"Why did the keyblade choose me?" Roxas looked back over his shoulder, "I have to know."

'" _What if this does not belong to you, _

_and all the things you thought were true,_

_turned out to just be someone else__'__s lies.__"'_

"You can't turn on the Organization!" Axel yelled as he took a step towards Roxas. "You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!"

Roxas wasn't affected by Axel's words, "No one would miss me." He said before he continued to walk away. Away from castle, from the Organization, from Demyx and away from Axel.

"That's not true…" Axel insisted, "I would…" He finished in a defeated tone as Roxas continued to walk away.

'_Baby this does not belong to you,_

_this does not belong to you,_

_this does not belong to you.__'_

Demyx sang, hoping to bring the boy back…but it didn't work.

Roxas was gone.


End file.
